100 Royai
by Pinn.Nahme
Summary: Now it is my turn to attempt the 100 Royai themes! No one can save you now! NEW! Ch.4 Grave
1. Military Personnel

**AN: Yes I am attempting the impossible…the Royai 100 themes!!!!!! Wish me and, my short attention span, luck! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Full metal Alchemist I would be busy writing the next script..**

**xXx **

To the State, they are mere pawns on the great chess board of life. There life is used simply to protect those higher up. But to each other they are more. Roy is the king of her chessboard, and Riza is the queen of his. Both are important pieces worth protecting. The funny thing is that on their own boards they aren't equal to the one they are protecting, no, they place themselves as pawns.

That's the way it works in there daily work lives too. They risk their own well being to guard the one the love. But for as far the state is concerned, they are simply military personnel.

**xXx **

**AN: Yea….I absolutely hate this one, I couldn't think of another one. Sorry ; I think the next one will be much better. I wrote this after playing chess, can you tell.**


	2. Gunshot

**AN: Yea, I like this one better…much better. **

**xXx**

When you hear Colonel Mustang or "The Flame Alchemist" you may picture the young hero of the Ishbalan Rebellion. But despite all the horrors of war there is one sound that pierces through that "tough man" barrier.

That is the sound of a gunshot, fired from the former sniper- First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

It is the one thing that can make him go from his relaxed nap taking position to cowering under his polished oak bomb shelter, trembling and begging for mercy the whole time.

After the rain of bullets, he attempts to squirm back into his chair quietly so he won't disturb his, already flustered, subordinate.

This is the morning ritual to Hawkeye and Mustang, but it is just another lover's quarrel to passer bys.

**xXx **

**I have an odd feeling like so far these are the worst things I've ever wrote. I dunno, maybe I should quit typing now.**


	3. Battle field

The alluring dancing of the flames that swirl around the bodies of the dark skinned and red eyed "devils" haunted him. The sins that he committed in that hell called Ishbal still lingered around in his mind, poisoning his dreams in his sleep.

It was hard to snap his fingers and not see the ghostly image of two blood red eyes stare back at him, pleading for mercy. He does everything to keep a stone faced composer; it fools everyone…well, except for one- Riza Hawkeye.

She sees that pause before he snaps. The slight hesitation as he recalls the Ishbalan Rebellion. That's why, when they're out on the field, the safety is off. Because one day he's going to hesitate too long and she couldn't handle even the idea of his funeral.

"Sir, how about I handle this one?" she ask, seeing that those hellish memories are playing in the back of his mind, his fingers still poised in mid air, ready to snap. His onyx eyes are staring at his enemy yet seemed to be focused on something else.

There's the sound of a gunshot and he jerked his head to the right.

"Mustang, you'll never make it to the top if you are too cautious about your actions. You shouldn't allow your past intervene with the present, sir."

"Ah, but I don't have to worry about that now do I? I have you after all," he gave her his trademark smirk. He knew she was right, but it was hard to forget. Especially when she stood next to him, she was the sniper that saved his life after all….in more ways than one.

xXx

AN: Loved it or hated it that is the question. If you loved it thank you, if you hated it tell me why! stops singing Why are you all looking at me funny?! Here's a cookie to all who read hands cookie


	4. Grave

**Grave **

"Lieutenant, tell me. Why did he have to die? He gave everything and never wanted anything. This…this isn't following the rule of equivalent exchange at all." There were chocked sobs in his voice. Though she wasn't quite sure if it was in anger, at how all his beliefs had crumbled in his hands, or if in sadness, after all his best friend had just died. Never the less, he was on the verge of tears, which was a rarity even to her and she has known him since childhood.

Hawkeye sighed. This would be as difficult to explain to him as it would Elysia. Mustang understood the concept of death, but accepting it was a different thing entirely.

"Sir," he turned to face her. Mustang, the hero of the Ishblan rebellion, never looked so vulnerable in all his life. She continued, "Maybe the world doesn't follow the law of equivalent exchange. If it did, imagine what would happen to us. What would be the price to live?"

He could only stare back at her. Maybe she was right, and in a way he hoped she was. After all what would be the price for a murder like him to have angel like her to watch over him? He would prefer not to know the answer to that.

"Hawkeye," he finally got the strength to speak, "Please don't die."

"I'll try not to, sir."

xXx

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long. School has been trying to kill me. Tell me what you think of this one!


End file.
